BNT (canal de televisão)
BNT (abreviação para Boner Network Television), é um canal de televisão por assinatura especializado em filmes e séries. O canal original foi criado pelo magnata da mídia Ted Boner em 1988 nos Estados Unidos. A programação do canal é em áudio dublado, já em outros momentos, a atração pode ser exibido legendado em horário nobre. O canal chegou ao Brasil na década de 1990. Exibe sucessos do cinema com falas em português e está presente em praticamente todos os pacotes de TV por assinatura do Brasil. A programação do canal norte-americano é de jogos da NBA, corridas da NASCAR e reprises de seriados de TV populares antigos, como Lei & Ordem, Supernatural, CSI: NY, Las Vegas, Charmed e Bones. Em 12 de junho de 2001, o TNT foi relançado nos EUA com um novo logotipo (que mais tarde também começaria ser usado no Brasil e América Latina) e novo slogan: "We Know Drama". História Datas de lançamento do sinal da TNT *Sinal para os Estados Unidos: 3 de outubro de 1988 *Sinal para a América Latina: 28 de janeiro de 1991 (no Brasil, a partir de setembro de 1991) *Sinal para o Brasil: setembro de 1999 (substituindo o sinal latino-americano) *Sinal para o México: março de 2000 *Sinal para a Argentina: setembro de 2000 Programação Filmes TNT apresenta uma extensa lista de êxitos de bilheteria que compra dos produtores depois de ser exibido nos canais premium como HBO-Max, Moviecity (América Latina) e Telecine (Brasil). Filmes como Pearl Harbor, com Ben Affleck; O Patriota (The Patriot), com Mel Gibson; Homem Aranha (Spider-Man), com Toby Maguire; As Panteras (Charlie's Angels) com Cameron Diaz e Drew Barrymore; 007-Um Novo Dia Para Morrer (Die Another Day), com Pierce Bronson; e O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel (Lord of the Rings: Fellowship fo the Ring) com Viggo Mortenson, Liv Tyler e o bloco Pixarmania. Séries Em 2005, TNT introduziu, em sua destacada programação de entretenimentos, um conjunto de séries dramáticas contemporâneas, como as exitosas Veronica Mars e Battlestar Galactica, somando assim mais ação, aventura, suspense e emoção às telas. Concertos Cada ano, TNT apresenta com exclusividade os concertos ao vivo dos artistas mais populares do momento. Já passaram pelas nossas telas Red Hot Chili Peppers, Pink, Britney Spears, Dave Matthews Band e Robbie Williams, entre outros. Os concertos de TNT também incluem alguns dos mais importantes festivais e eventos internacionais de música, como Rock in Rio e Fashion Rocks. Eventos especiais Só TNT leva a cobertura dos Prêmios Oscar® a todos os pontos da América Latina com a opção de segundo idioma, tanto em espanhol como em português. TNT também transmite com exclusividade a prestigiada Entrega dos Prêmios Anuais Screen Actors Guild (SAG) e o emocionante Concurso Miss Universo para toda América Latina. Além disso, o canal apresenta seu reality show original Projeto 48, onde um grupo de jovens cineastas devem filmar um curta-metragem em somente 48 horas. Público-alvo Criada para atingir telespectadores entre 25 e 34 anos, a TNT é um canal de filmes contemporâneos idealizado para o cabo básico. Transmissão PanAmSat 3R, Transponder 4C Assinantes: 15.5 milhões Executivo Sênior: Rick Perez, vice-presidente da TNT para a América Latina Relações Públicas: Sandra Molina 1 (404) 885-4283 Em 2004, começou a transmitir em alta definição nos EUA. Programação Atual Brasil Séries * Falling Skies (24 de Junho, 2011 - presente) * Boss (8 de Abril, 2012 - presente) * The Borgias (7 de Junho, 2012 - presente) * Heroes Reborn (23 de outubro de 2015 - presente) Esportes * UEFA Champions League (novembro de 2015 - ) * UEFA Super Cup Estados Unidos Séries * Southland (2 de Março, 2010 - presente) * Rizzoli & Isles (12 de Julho, 2010 - presente) * Franklin & Bash (1 de Junho, 2011 - presente) * Falling Skies (19 de Junho, 2011 - presente) * Dallas (13 de Junho, 2012 - presente) * Major Crimes (13 de Agosto, 2012 - presente) Esportes * Golf on TNT (1995 - presente) * NASCAR on TNT (22 de Julho, 2001 - 13 de Julho, 2014) * NBA on TNT (30 de Outubro, 1988 - presente) * NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament (15 de Março, 2011 - presente) Site oficial O site oficial da TNT para América Latina oferece a seus visitantes a mais completa informação a respeito da programação do canal — filmes, séries, shows, eventos especiais e mais — junto com divertidos jogos e concursos. Além disso, desde sua sessão "Cinema a la Carte", os telespectadores contam cada semana com a oportunidade exclusiva de votar seu filme preferido entre três títulos propostos pela TNT para ser emitida a segunda-feira seguinte.